


A Very Silly Battle

by evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: CANON NOW BABY WHOO, F/F, Pillowfight, and then things get gay, pacifist princesses may not be used to them but they can learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/pseuds/evilqueenofgallifrey
Summary: Tegan teaches Nyssa about pillowfights. In addition to getting hit with pillows, they also both get hit with soft gay feelings.
Relationships: Tegan Jovanka/Nyssa of Traken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	A Very Silly Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FernDavant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernDavant/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt. God does it feel good to just sit down and write something in one sitting. Not used to writing these guys, so I hope it's actually good. Yay for canon gal pals!

Tegan does not remember how it starts. The argument is silly, and more playful than anything, based around disagreements of dinner table etiquette. 

“No, I don’t believe it, you’re making that bit up,” Tegan says, and when Nyssa protests, Tegan laughs and whacks her with the nearest object which - because they are sitting on Tegan’s bed - happens to be a pillow. 

The look of utter astonishment on Nyssa’s face as the pillow falls away is one that Tegan will behold for the rest of her life. It occurs to Tegan, rather belatedly, that she just technically assaulted a princess. 

“What in the world was that for?” Nyssa asks, staring at her with those wide, beautiful clear eyes. Tegan almost feels bad. 

“You’re being ridiculous. Besides, it’s only a pillow.” 

Nyssa stares at her a moment, then grabs the pillow and hits her back. Being a pacifist by nature, it’s half hearted and weak at best, but the fact that she did it all is what impresses Tegan. 

“There, do you like it?” Nyssa asks, an adorable crease in her brow. 

Tegan can’t help her laugh. “Oh Nyssa, try not to be cross. It looks all wrong on you.” 

“I’m not cross, I’m… confused.” 

“I can tell, if you’re going to hit someone with a pillow, you need to mean it!” 

“I don’t want to hit anyone, not really.” 

“But if it was a pillow fight or something, that hardly counts, now does it?” 

Nyssa’s frown only deepens. “A pillow fight? Is that a real thing? I know weapons are hardly my specialty, but what on earth is the point? They can’t do any real damage!” 

Tegan grins. “Exactly!” She hesitates. “Do you really not know what a pillow fight is? You’ve never had one?” 

“Obviously not,” Nyssa replies. 

“Give me a minute, I’ll be back.” Tegan dashes to Nyssa’s room and grabs the pillow from her bed. Upon returning, she holds up her pillow in a mock battle stance. “Alright, Nyssa, do your worst.” 

Nyssa bites her lip and considers the pillow next to her. “This seems very silly.” 

“It  _ is  _ very silly. So?” 

Nyssa’s mouth turns up in a smile and she takes the pillow and holds the end firmly in one hand. Tegan shuts the door behind her as she steps back into the room, determined for the Doctor to not witness this silliness. She prepares herself for an attack. 

The princess leaps forward and her attempt to swing the pillow is definitely better than her first, but Tegan can now parry with her own. Tegan whips hers out from between them to crash it into Nyssa’s side, making her squeal. 

Chaos ensues. Tegan is better, naturally, partly due to natural Australian ferocity. Nyssa improves quickly though, her clever mind making her a much better strategist than Tegan, who starts to actually take some hits. They’re not hard, but they’re frequent. 

Tegan pushes back, beginning an onslaught that forces Nyssa back onto the bed, trying to fend her off but being disarmed of her pillow in the process when Tegan flings it away. 

“Oh!” 

Nyssa stares up at her, surprised and unsure, and Tegan finds herself hesitating, struck by the image of Nyssa on her back, her curls of brown hair splayed around her head. She’s always been aware of how beautiful Nyssa is, but never sure what to do about it. Being a lesbian is something that Tegan had been able to come to terms with, and knew Earth would get to accepting hopefully sooner rather than later, but she had no idea what Nyssa’s planet thought of such things. 

“Does this mean you win?” Nyssa asks, biting her lip. 

“I suppose it does,” Tegan says as she swallows and tries to get her thoughts together. This is her friend, and that’s fine, except that she’s sort of still leaning over her and their faces are close but could still be so much closer - 

“Tegan?” Nyssa’s voice is quiet, even more than usual. “May I kiss you?” 

“I - what? Really?” 

“It’s alright if you don’t want to,” Nyssa says. “I don’t really have any experience with this sort of thing, I just wondered-” 

Tegan throws her pillow away and takes Nyssa’s face in her hands, kissing her soundly. Nyssa makes a soft noise of surprise, but then eagerly kisses her back. When they part, they start laughing, and they don’t stop. 

Well, until it turns into other things. 


End file.
